1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying gun, and more particularly to a spraying gun having a control unit that can adjust the sprinkling manner of the spraying gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spraying gun comprises a gun body having an inside formed with a water channel having a first end connected to a water inlet pipe and a second end connected to a nozzle having a plurality of water outlet holes. The water from the water inlet pipe is introduced into the water channel and is injected outward from the water outlet holes of the nozzle. However, the water from the water inlet pipe is injected outward from the water outlet holes of the nozzle constantly, so that the sprinkling manner of the conventional spraying gun is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional spraying gun.
Another conventional spraying gun comprises a water guide pipe having an inside formed with a guide channel, a water inlet portion mounted on a first end of the water guide pipe and formed with a water inlet hole connected to the guide channel of the water guide pipe, a control switch mounted on the water inlet portion, and a water outlet portion mounted on a second end of the water guide pipe and formed with a plurality of water outlet holes. In such a manner, the water from the water inlet hole of the water inlet portion passes through the guide channel of the water guide pipe and is ejected outward from selective ones of the water outlet holes of the water outlet portion.
However, when a user wishes to change the sprinkling manner of the conventional spraying gun, he has to rotate the water outlet portion relative to the water guide pipe to align the guide channel of the water guide pipe with other selective ones of the water outlet holes of the water outlet portion so as to change the sprinkling manner of the water outlet portion, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in changing and adjusting the sprinkling manner of the conventional spraying gun. In addition, the user has to touch the water outlet portion to change the sprinkling manner of the water outlet portion, so that the user's clothes are easily wetted by the water ejected from the water outlet holes of the water outlet portion.